fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Regions of the World
Samarkand Is Samarkand asian? I always thought it to be African.. O.o Batjimi 15:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Noone really knows for sure. The African idea comes from the fact that darker-skinned people come from there, and the Asian idea comes from the fact that gunpowder and katanas were invented there. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:39, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Think it'd be okay to replace the Asian part with South Eastern then, just to be clearer? Batjimi 09:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Im really not sure i'd say african but they did invent gunpowder and katanas. But Whisper and her brother and Garth don't sound Asian. :It is a bit confusing... I wish Lionhead would be clearer about it! Perhaps we can just change it to "Eastern" (remember to sign your posts with four "~" yeah?) Batjimi 10:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Aurora If I remember correctly, doesn't Aurora become part of the Kingdom of Albion regardless of your final decision in The Weight of the World? I remember that the initial proposal is to break the promise to Kalin by not letting Aurora be under the protection of Albion, and using it for resources instead. However, whether you choose to protect it or use it for resources, Aurora does become part of Albion, doesn't it? Forgive me, I may be wrong on this. Elthemor (talk) 20:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, you are indeed correct in that Aurora becomes part of Albion regardless. But they also receive the protection of Albion regardless. I think perhaps rephrasing the sentence on the page is necessary to show that there is actually no decision involved. :Relevant quotes, for reference: ::"Aurora will become part of Albion, and its people will be our equals in every way." ::"Aurora will become part of Albion, but they must work for this privilege." "Its people shall receive the protection of the throne in exchange for their labour." :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Well they do become part of Albion regardless of the decision but the way that it happens is choice dependant and I think deserves mention in the article. If the player is good then Aurora joins Albion much like a modern day political alliance, they even seem to have a degree of autonomy (but that might just be my perspective). The evil alternative is very clear, Aurora becomes part of Albion much the same way the Americas became part of the Spanish Empire: under forced labour and its citizens are second class. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 22:50, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Renaming this Page I think this page needs to be renamed to something else, but I'm not sure what to. The issue is that nothing here, apart from Aurora (and only then in one definition by PM) is actually definitely a continent. We could go for Country, but there's nothing to say that the West or the South are countries themselves. List of Regions of the World may suffice. We can then add some smaller places to it that are not part of countries, or are bits of larger continents, etc. What does anyone think? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :What about calling it "Kingdom" since it would then cover all aspects of the Albion landscape covered under the Kingdom ruled by the monarchy. This would allow it to include Aurora to an extent, and then have the Albion and Aurora pages as separate pages detailing the specifics about each part of the kingdom, then this page could describe in full about things for both, like the lifestyle habits or some such.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 20:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I was thinking that it needs to keep the same content, but have a different name, as there are no continents in the list. We could always have a separate, unrelated-to-this-one article about the Kingdom. However, the aspects of Albion and Auroran landscape and culture already exist really in their own articles. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:36, November 2, 2012 (UTC)